PAIN
by Black Skull
Summary: Hujan tadi sangat mengerikan tapi sekarang muncul pelangi yang indah. Kalau sekarang kau mungkin menangis, percayalah akan datangnya pelangi yang membuat hidupmu indah. semiCanon, gaje, pendek, oneshot, mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Cara**** :**Sasuke, Sakura

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Friendship, Family

**Timeline **: Setelah Sasuke berhasil membunuh Itachi dan kembali ke Konoha

**Warning :** SemiCanon, OOC (little, semoga sih engga), Abal, Typo(s) yang sulit di musnahkan meski sudah di usahakan, Gaje, pendek. Full Sakura POV.

**PAIN**

**By: Black Skull 'Untdeks'**

Aku melihatnya. Menangis? Ya, dia menangis. Aku hampir tak percaya melihat air mata itu turun dari matanya. Padahal aku hampir tak pernah melihat ekspresi di wajah itu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sedih ataupun bahagia. Tapi sekarang aku melihatnya, ya aku benar benar melihatnya. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh, bahkan aku takut membuatnya hancur hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu terlihat kuat. Pemuda yang selalu memamerkan tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat orang merasa terintimidasi. Satu satunya bocah Uchiha yang tersisa dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan kakaknya sendiri.

Sekarang dia berjalan ketengah hujan. Apa? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa dia pikir dengan berdiri diantara hujan orang tidak akan tahu kalau air yang mengalir di wajahnya itu berasal dari matanya? Apa dia pikir orang tidak akan tahu lukanya? Tidak, aku tahu. Aku tahu dia menangis. Aku tahu dia terluka. Aku bisa membaca wajahnya, mengetahui lukanya.

Dia masih disana, diatas batu karang besar. Jubah hitamnya masih berkibar diterpa angin. Matanya masih menatap lurus kearah lautan. Dia pikir tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan disini sekarang. Dia lupa kalau aku sejak tadi aku mengamatinya. Mengawasi dia agar lukanya tidak semakin parah atau memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. Dia pasti tak menyangka aku akan mengikutinya ketempat ini.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mencoba meneduhkannya dengan payung yang aku bawa. Atau lebih baik aku bisa meneduhkan hatinya. Sekedar mengurangi sedikit saja lukanya. Aku benar benar tak sanggup melihat sakitnya. Dengan melihatnya saja aku seperti bisa merasakan seberapa parah luka yang dirasakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" aku bertanya padanya, aku tahu dia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Aku berusaha memayungi tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Dia menatap emeraldku, onyxnya berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang sedang dirasakannya. Tidak aku tahu luka itu. Kali ini kau tak berhasil menyembunyikannya dariku, Sasuke.

"Pergilah, jangan pedulikan aku." Dia kembali membuang tatapannya ke laut, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, apa dia takut kalau aku bisa membaca hatinya? Apa dia takut aku tahu dia terluka? Terlambat, terlambat Sasuke, aku sudah tahu saat ini kau sedang menderita.

"Jangan seperti itu terus! Kalau sakit kenapa tidak menjerit? Kalau ingin menangis kenapa tidak menanggis saja? Jangan berpura pura menjadi orang tegar seperti itu!" aku meninggikan suaraku. Entah dari mana aku mendapat keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Kau tak tahu apa apa, Sakura."

"Kau salah, aku tahu kau terluka. Aku tahu sekarang kau menangis."

"Menangis? Jangan bodoh, Sakura."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke. Karena aku tidak bodoh itu, aku tahu kau terluka, aku tahu kau menderita dan aku tahu kau menangis. Mungkin biasanya kau berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya, tapi tidak kali ini, kali ini kau gagal, Sasuke."

Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Aku yakin dengan semua yang aku ucapkan. Aku yakin dia sedang membenarkan ucapku.

"Sekarang kau terdiam. Apa kau sedang membenarkan ucapanku?" aku menantangnya. Aku tahu dia bukanlah orang yang mau mengaku kalah. Bukan, aku bukan ingin semakin membebani perasaannya, aku hanya ingin membuatnya berbicara. Sedikit saja, andai dia mau berbagi padaku. Bukankah sesuatu akan terasa ringan kalau kita sudah membaginya? Aku ingin kau membaginya padaku, Sasuke.

"Berbagilah denganku, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Sakura."

"Aku akan berusaha mengerti,"

"Kau tak pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan seluruh anggota klanmu." Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Aku memang belum pernah merasakannya, tapi aku berusaha mengerti bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke.

"Kau tak pernah melihat orang tuamu mati dibunuh oleh kakak kandungmu sendiri." Dia terus berkata kata, onyxnya masih menatap hamparan laut disana. Hujanpun masih setia membasahi tanah di sekitar kita, membuat ombak lautan semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"Bukankan kau sudah membunuh kakakmu? Bukankah itu tujuan hidupmu selama ini? Bukankah itu yang membuatmu ingin menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat lagi?" Aku tahu mungkin pertanyaanku akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Aku tahu apa yang baru dia lakukan terhadap Itachi itulah yang membuatnya sanggup mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lalu apa yang kau cari lagi, Sasuke?

"Aku sudah menduga kau tak akan mengerti." Aku sedikit tergagap mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Yah, aku sepertinya memang takkan tahu bagaimana menjadi kau, Sasuke. Tapi biarkan aku membantumu membuang luka itu pergi.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menyimpan dendam seumur hidupmu pada orang yang ternyata sangat menyayangimu. Dan kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya membunuh satu satunya keluarga yang kau punya."

Aku semakin terdiam. Aku tahu kau terluka, Sasuke. Tapi kalau kau bertanya apa aku tahu bagaimana rasanya lukamu, aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Tapi aku mencoba untuk mengerti, Sasuke.

"Sekarang pulanglah, jangan pedulikan aku."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini sendiri."

Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan lukamu sendiri. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dulu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri.

Hujan sudah berubah menjadi rintik. Matahari sudah mulai mengintip dari balik awan. Di ujung langit terlihat bermacam macam warna, sangat indah. Pelangi, ya, itu pelangi. Hujan deras tadi sudah menimbulkan warna warna itu. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat keindahannya.

"Kau lihat itu, Sasuke?" aku menunjuk pelangi itu, Sasuke mengikuti arah jariku.

"Hn,"

"Hujan tadi sudah membuatnya muncul,"

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku bukanlah anak kecil bodoh." Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tahu kau cerdas, Sasuke. Dan kau pasti tahu dibalik kesedihan itu pasti akan datang kebahagiaan. Jadi jangan biarkan dirimu terus berada di dalam kesedihan. Biarkan luka itu pergi, Sasuke." Aku melihat Sasuke dengan ekor mataku, dia sedang menatap pelangi itu.

"Indah bukan pelangi itu? Hujan tadi sangat mengerikan tapi sekarang muncul pelangi yang indah. Kalau sekarang kau mungkin menangis, percayalah akan datangnya pelangi yang membuat hidupmu indah."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia masih menikmati indahnya pelangi. Sampai kapan kau tidak mengakui kalau kau menangis, Sasuke? Aku bahkan bisa melihat jejak air mata di wajahmu. Apa kau pikir aku ini Sakura yang dulu? Yang masih saja bodoh?

Mungkin sekarang kau memang tak mau membagi lukamu padaku. Kau ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti akan menemukan pelangimu sendiri setelah hujan itu pergi dari hatimu, Sasuke.

-The End-


End file.
